


Shadowlands

by xreyskywalkersolo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, even though mon el is being a piece of shit by emotionally cheating, if saturnvalor breaks up i will RIOT, saturnvalor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xreyskywalkersolo/pseuds/xreyskywalkersolo
Summary: "It's too quiet. It's too quiet, and it’s fucking three in the morning, and if Imra hadn't spent so much time honing her powers half of the room would probably be in shambles from the whirling maelstrom inside her chest. Sleeping without Mon El has never been so difficult before. But then, she's never had to worry about losing him before.Not like this."A little bit of Imra angst after the Legion leaves Mon El behind.





	Shadowlands

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before the episode where we found out about Imra's sister, so it's not entirely canon compliant.

It's too quiet.

 

It's too quiet, and it’s fucking three in the morning, and if Imra hadn't spent so much time honing her powers half of the room would probably be in shambles from the whirling maelstrom inside her chest.

 

Sleeping without Mon El has never been so difficult before. But then, she's never had to worry about losing him before.

 

Not like this.

 

Imra rolls over for what must be the hundredth time, staring at the moonlight that spills through the bedroom window. The world beyond the glass is strange, almost alien, because there is no Blight. Pestilence died in 2018, and the world is safer than it’s ever been. There’s no plague, no deadly illness that decimates planets. Just people, living their lives.

 

It should be more satisfying than it is.

_“You need to stay.” Imra wonders absently how she sounds so calm when she feels anything but. “Supergirl needs help against Reign, and you have a decision to make.”_

_Mon El’s eyes widen in surprise. “Imra—”_

_“What we did wasn’t fair to you. And we need to make it right. So go.” She turns away, fiddling with the control panel and watching it spring to life. If she looks at him for one more second she’s going to lose it. “We’ll come back for you when Reign is defeated. Once you’ve chosen.”_

_He’s silent, and Imra thinks he’s left. But then he speaks, voice soft in the way that makes her heart melt no matter how tumultuous her emotions are. “I love you.”_

_“I know.” She turns and tries to smile, and she knows Mon El can see the tears she’s trying desperately to keep back. “I love you too.”_

_He looks like he wants to say something else, but slowly he turns and descends down the ramp. Something twists painfully in her chest, and Imra bites her tongue hard enough that she tastes blood as she watches him leave._

_“Imra?” Brainy’s brow is furrowed as he stares at her. “Are….are you really going to let him leave?”_

_Imra turns away from him, trying to breathe steadily through the burn in her eyes. “It’s not my choice to make.”_

It’s only been three days since then. Brainy wanted to jump instantly to pick Mon El up, but Imra had refused. She’d told him they needed to check, to make sure that erasing the Blight hadn’t had any other consequences, that they hadn’t caused horrible damage to the timeline by destroying Pestilence.

 

They both know it’s only a half truth.

 

Imra rolls over again, stifling a frustrated growl, and her eyes fall on the other side of the bed. It’s still perfect, pristine, missing its occupant, and Imra has to swallow the lump that rises in her throat. She reaches out, picking up Mon El’s pillow and holding it to her chest as she presses her nose against the soft cover.

 

It smells like him.

 

Something cracks in her chest, something shatters and breaks, and Imra starts to sob, deep, ugly things that claw at her throat and sear her lungs. She clutches tightly to the pillow, burying her face against it, and she’s never been as afraid as she is right now.

 

She lost Garth once, years ago, held him in her arms as he bled out and gasped for breath in choked gurgles. It was a loss she thought she’d never get over, a heartbreak that could never be healed. There are still nightmares, sometimes, memories from which she wakes sobbing, feeling sticky blood coating her hands and listening to his ragged breathing. Every time, Mon El is there, pulling her into his arms and holding her against his chest until the tears stop, until she’s calm enough to hear the soft reassurances he whispers against her hair.

 

Falling in love again after Garth is a miracle. Losing her love a second time would break her.


End file.
